User talk:Maui/archive2
Io zitkt O'd zgzqssn znhofu of eohitk. O'd lg eggs. Ngx qkt zgg, zigxui. Qslg exzt. 04:36, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Itit. Ziqfal. F_F O wtz ngx'kt exzt, zgg, zigxui ngxk hoezxkt dqatl oz iqkr zg ztss. Lossn. 04:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::GDU EQHL 04:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::EQHL SGEA OL EKXOLT EGFZKGS YGK EGGS! O xlxqssn zqat igkkowst hoezxktl, wxy oy o tctk egdt qekgll gft ziqz'l fgz o dqn ltfr oz qsgfu zg ngx. <3 04:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Vtss, rgf'z o ytts lhteoqs fgv. :] Idf, ziol eohitk egxsr egdt of iqfrn. Ofltkz hgkfgukqhioe sgct stzztk itkt? G_G 04:46, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Zigxuiz hxsstr qvqn. Lit hqfztr, "Igv, oz'l fgz hgllowst. Igv..." "Ngx qkt ugofu zg wt dn htklgfqs lsxz." "Viqz!" Lit qezxqssn lgxfrtr ofroufqfz. O odquoftr dn yofutk wqea oflort itk hxlln, zvg yofutkl zvolzofu oflort itk. O zgsr itk quqof "Ngx qkt ugofu zg wt dn htklgfqs lsxz." "O, o rgf'z ziofa. Gi, o..." Lit lzqkztr zg hxk soat q aozztf. "Ngx soat oz rgf'z ngx." 04:54, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Vigq. O qd lg zxkftr gf kouiz fgv. 04:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Iqct o dtfzogftr igv usqr o qd ziqz ziol ol gf q zqsa hqut of xltk lhqet, qfr ol zitktygkt hktzzn dxei xfktlzkoeztr of sqfuxqut qfr egfztfz? Yxkzitkdgkt, oz'l ofztfrtr hxktsn zg wt okgfoe, qfr qfngft vig ol gyytfrtr rorf'z ktqr zit vqkfofu o hxz of zit egrofu. 05:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wqi, rolesqodtkl. Stz'l dqat vosr qfr hqllogfqzt sgct gf zit ysggk gy zit dqof hqut. ... ... ... ...zgg yqk? R: 05:21, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Idd, hxliofu oz. O'ss iqct zg uoct ziqz gft q sozzst zigxuiz. 05:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Hkgwqwsn wtzztk vt rgf'z. Oz vgxsr wktqa etkzqof htghstl' itqkzl. ;-; 05:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::???? language of love Lost-Blue 05:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Zitn eqf JJ dgqk. 05:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lg itqkzstll ol zit coezgk! 05:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) (RI) Seriously guys, I can speak in tongues and swear in demon when I get really angry, but think of the kiddies!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Lost-Blue 05:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :냐뎍短阿炸矮. Fail. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Personally, Giga, I am very upset. A full hour of cryptospeak and still no dripping incarnation of evil. 05:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::djoulka ich zienter yuifhgh porj? Lost-Blue 05:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Are you saying something in a cipher or just typing random nonsense? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Depends on if you're asking Felix and me, or Blue. :o 05:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::You and felix. Blue is just speaking Blueish. (Bluese? Bluian?) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:53, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::ephjak, pyurteh gisholkm, igd? :] Lost-Blue 05:55, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lol Ent. xD Silly Bluesy. <3 And yes, it is a cipher, and a scientific experiment! 05:56, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I hate ciphers. They take too much work to de-cipher. Of course, that's kinda the point... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, on that note... don't decipher it unless you're 18 years of age or older. Seriously. 05:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::ROFLMAO i knew it. Lost-Blue 05:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Don't decipher it at all !!! 06:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Fine. I'll just check back later, someone will probably have deciphered it by then. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::oooooooo iwanna know Lost-Blue 06:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Just point RT over here and say "Cipher! Go!" (And maybe offer him 10k or something. It worked for Shadow's cipher.) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well if RT does choose to decipher it he does so at his own risk and assumes all responsibility for cerebral hemorrhages and the like. 06:12, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::He's also gotta get me a transcript. lol Lost-Blue 06:13, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::That really would not be in your best interests. 06:14, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Reset indent. I concur. But it may amuse RT... to a point. 06:15, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Just give him the cipher key and a nice "get well a lobotomy soon" card. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Blue, I deleted that comment, it was kind of unnecessary. And ROFL Ent! 06:18, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::You don't have to say "lol" or "rofl" every time I post, you know... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Give him the key, you say? Where's the fun in that? 06:20, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Getting him to shut up. And (presumably) snapping his mind like a twig. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:21, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Y U EC ME FEE-LIX. And Ent, I laugh easily. :] I just have a strange compulsion to immortalize it in text every time I do. 06:22, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, anyway, after midnight is a good time for not-being-awake. I'll return tomorrow and see if there are any shriveled heads and souls lying around the Wiki. Then I'll know to steer clear of your deciphered talkpage. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Good night Ent. :] 06:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Holy Crud...your page is already 32 kilos...and btw I see the BADGER! Never noticed that...Randomness ftw!--Varon Searer 05:04, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Random spam makes me popular. ;D Yeah, for like a year I was thinking to myself, 'what does a badger have to do with heat...?' hehe. 05:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lol truly...I need some of that though... O_o Haha yea...I didn't see it at all at first...and makes you think some people are a little bit out of it until you see it XP --Varon Searer 05:16, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::I see. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:27, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::I don't see badger Lost-Blue 05:34, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't either :/ [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::If it helps, I run GW on a tiny laptop screen at low res. :x But it looked like the flaming head of a badger to me. See the stripes? 05:34, 30 March 2008 (UTC) [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:41, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Does it look more like a badger for you now? :P --Varon Searer 05:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::no Lost-Blue 05:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, I can see the badger!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:53, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Welcome to the club, Giga. Open bar. ;] 05:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::well im legally blind Lost-Blue 06:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::So is the governor of New York, but that didn't stop him from having extra-marital affairs, now did it? 06:24, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::lol, I was expecting some comment like that --Varon Searer 06:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Entrea Smells SPAM! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:48, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :OGOD NOT AGAIN 05:48, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Lost-Blue 05:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Lol --69.255.235.75 05:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lol...you can probably expect amore EC's too if this keeps up (i was just EC'ed >_>) :P --Varon Searer 05:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Maui's talkpage: The hottest Saturday night destination? 05:51, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Probably Sunday morening for most of the world. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Saturday noche para mi...Spanish ftw? --Varon Searer 05:56, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ha! Take that, Entrea! 05:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's still saturday for 2 more minutes over here!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Español: Se gana. And it IS sunday for most of the world, only west coast US and out to the International Date Line. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Technically it's 2 am here, but it's Saturday night until I fall asleep or the sun comes up. Whichever comes first. ;] 06:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well well, Giga lives in my time-zone. Now to annihilate 1/12 of the globe to destroy him! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:02, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::(Omg EC'ed twice >_>)Haha...Wait...isn't half still supposed to be in Saturday...or...no wait...nvm...West-Coast ftw! I'm overusing that now...--Varon Searer 06:03, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::There is no such thing as timezones. There is my time, and people who can't read clocks. D: 06:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::HA! I have an atomic clock that reads itself! It tells me the exact time it it O SHI-- [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::BRB, inspiration strike.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 06:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::hehe! 06:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Can i be the one who invented Time? Or at least the clock? :P --Varon Searer 06:10, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ya know what sucks? Nuclear fallout. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:11, 30 March 2008 (UTC) You know what else sucks? Resetting indent. Well, not really. I think it looks better. n_n 06:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Agreed...but it becomes tedious...doesnt it? --Varon Searer 06:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Inspiration has failed me once again. -- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 06:26, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Lmao!! XD--Varon Searer 06:30, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::I mentioned this already on their own talk pages, but those made me laugh so hard, Giga. xD 06:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC)